This invention relates to dispensers, such as are used for dispensing soaps, lotions, and similar fluids in washrooms and similar locations.
A variety of dispensers are widely used, and one example is shown in U.S. patent (U.S. Ser. No. 08/379,792 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,197). With this type of dispenser, a manually exerted downward force is required for dispensing fluid. In another variation, a horizontally applied manual force is required.
However, even with today's low force dispensers, it is still difficult or not possible for children and handicapped people to operate the dispenser.
Various "no-touch" type washroom devices have been produced for operating water fountains and basins, towel supply equipment and hot air drying equipment. Devices of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,666,099; 4,796,825; 4,960,248; 4,972,070 and 5,031,258. These devices typically utilize an infra red sensor which produces a control signal to actuate the supply mechanism when a hand or arm is appropriately positioned near the sensor. Some devices are passive, relying on the presence of the human body. Other devices are active, utilizing an infra red source, the output of which is reflected back to the infra red sensor by the user's hand or arm.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved fluid dispenser having the "no-touch" operation. It is a particular object of the invention to provide such a dispenser which utilizes the basic construction of a proven fluid dispenser, modifying the basic construction to incorporate the infra red sensing and eliminate the manual push operation.
Other objects, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.